


A Very Stubborn Fairy

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne can be very stubborn when she wants to  be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Stubborn Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/26: raw
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

A Very Stubborn Fairy

"Marianne, ye need to let me look at yer leg," Bog said, trying to grasp the small fairy's leg.

Marianne's wings fluttered, lifting her above him. "It's fine, Bog, just a scratch." She was embarrassed.

"It's nae just a scratch, love, so let me tend to it." Bog huffed. "If I send ye home injured, Marianne, what would yer father say? I doubt he'd be pleased with me."

Marianne looked at her leg. It did look a bit rough after being caught in the Venus flytrap. "Fine," she agreed, returning to his side.

"Stubborn girl," Bog said, shaking his head.


End file.
